Intertwined
by JEK623
Summary: Kurt loves Blaine, but fears that he is the worst boyfriend ever. But Blaine shows him how much he loves him. Set in Season 3.


**A/N: First off, I am so pumped about "I do," and that I can't wait, but this has been toying with my mind for a while, so I backtracked a bit. But yeah, I own nothing and I love Klaine (my other stories are on a hiatus, like they have been forever.) Well, yeah. Set at the end of Season 3.**

Summary: Kurt gets his rejection letter from NYADA, and Finchel has left Kurt to be in his own thoughts. These thoughts of his screwed up life lead him to believe that Blaine is holding on to him for pity, but Blaine then shows up and tries to console Kurt, who all the while is digging through the fact that he has been'_**the worst**_**' boyfriend ever. But in the end, Blaine shows him how much he loves him.  
**

**Well, here's the story!  
-**

"Kurt."

His voice was small, timid as he watched his boyfriend, his best friend, sit silently in the empty choir room, clutching a thick manila envelope to his chest. From where he hovered in the doorway, Blaine Anderson could read the thin, tribed writing on the front. His NYADA letter.

Finn and Rachel had long gone, and now it was only Kurt, all alone in the room, his letter long unsealed and barely read.

"Hey." the same voice whispered again, before crossing the linoleum-tiled room in four strides, and knelt down in front of the silent form. Tears tracked down Kurt's perfect complexion -after several exotic treatments, Blaine knew- and his face was blank, dead. Blaine wanted to speak, to find some way to comfort his love, but he couldn't find anything. All he could do was stare helplessly at Kurt's lifeless blue orbs, which stared straight ahead, purposely not meeting Blaine's eyes.

His boyfriend had seen him break down before, but he couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep letting Blaine comfort him when he knew Blaine had his own problems to deal with, such as high school, with the every Warbler clawing at Blaine to make him return to Dalton. With home. With life. And Kurt knew that all he was bringing his boyfriend was sadness, hopelessness, and he couldn't stand it. So he swallowed a breath, inhale-exhale, and whispered,

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

He looked to Blaine, who looked back, puzzled and shocked, before uttering his own whisper, "'Do' what?"

The complete beauty of his boyfriend, even with this look on his face, took Kurt's breath away. For a second, he couldn't respond, just cherishing the fact that his boyfriend was the most perfect being on earth, before speaking, his fingers wanting to reach out and touch Blaine's naturally-stunning face, but he knew that if he did, he would break down.

Blaine lifted his hand, entwining it with Kurt's, before repeating himself, his voice a mix of fright and anger, "'Do' what?"

Kurt glanced down at their joined hands, treasuring the warmth and the sparks that rode up and down his spine, before replying, "_This_."

Blaine's face dropped. Every amalgamate emotion that was on his face fell blank. His mouth dropped into a small 'o' and his eyes went sodden and glassy, but no tears fell. Kurt felt his heart stop for a minute at the horror on Blaine's face. Immediately, Kurt felt like maybe it was all a mask; did Blaine really care or was he thriving for this moment of pure freedom?

Kurt bit his lip to hold back his own tears, glancing down at the NYADA letter that had crinkled a bit on the right side, which was bound in his fist. He stood immediately, making his trek out of the room, all the while wiping away his grotesque breakdown. He had just managed to the doorway before Blaine called after him.

"Kurt!"

His voice was damaged, rattled again and Kurt had to turn and look at him for a long moment, about to leave again, when Blaine began to speak, standing conservatively and maneuvering over to him slowly, like he was an abused puppy in a new home, "Why are you doing this? What did I do?"

The caramel-haired boy was stunned silent for a second. Blaine thought _he_ did something?

"It's not you; it's _me_." Kurt declares quietly, immediately mentally kicking himself at the overused, cliche words, "I- I mean- ugh, I-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off gently, reaching up to touch Kurt's teary face. Just the sound of his own name on Blaine's tongue made him immediately feel safe, homely. But he knew that he needed to put his own feelings aside, so this could be smooth and quick as possible, like ripping a bandage off.

"Blaine," Kurt replies quietly, "I am the worst boyfriend ever, because all I have been is a snobby self-centered diva. I am always the one with the problems, the one who treats everyone like crap and cherishes each moment someone shows me pity. And I know, I know that you hate it, hate _me_, for it and all I-"

And all of a sudden, Blaine's lips are on his. Every horrible word that Kurt was thinking of himself had floated away and he was engulfed by the taste of Blaine's minty lips and the residue taste of something sweet, like chocolate. A gentle moan carressed his mouth and he opened his eyes to see Blaine's eyes wide open, savoring each look that passes on Kurt's face.

"You aren't _the worst_ boyfriend ever, Kurt. Hell, you're not even _bad._" Blaine's breath fans tranquilly across Kurt's face, causing him to let another groan to fall out of his mouth. Blaine chuckles, relishing the sedated look on his boyfriend's face, "It doesn't matter that you are the sweet little diva that you are, what matters is that I love you with all my heart."

Blaine reaches up and presses a velvety hand on Kurt's chest, feeling each pound of his boyfriend's heart, which had increased thanks to Blaine's beautiful serenade.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered quietly, but was shushed when Blaine craned himself as close as he could get to Kurt, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, leaning up to kiss him. After a few long, sweet seconds fluttered by, the latter wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. And slowly, they started to sway, Blaine leading them to whatever tune was on his mind.

"You are perfect," Blaine whispers, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the thin trunk of Kurt's neck. The other boy hums, his eyes closed to bask the moments of Blaine showing how much he loves Kurt Hummel.

Blaine slowly lead Kurt toward the piano, which he pressed Kurt against, his talented mouth sliding up to his boyfriend's earlobe, "Beautiful." He marvels, nipping at the sensitive flesh, a shiver shaking Kurt's spine.

Blaine stopped for a second, and Kurt whined immediately, missing the warmth Blaine had provided him. He watched as Blaine looked around in distaste before meeting his boyfriend's eyes again, "Let's go home."

He reaches over and takes both his and Kurt's belongings, following Kurt out, all the while grabbing the rejected NYADA letter on his way.

(-)

Kurt had to restrain himself from jumping Blaine the minute they got into the Anderson home. But he knows he must behave, especially when Julia Anderson waltzes over to her son's long-time boyfriend and give him a loving hug, while complaining playfully about how tall he was and asking if they wanted any snacks.

Blaine blushes like usual as Kurt politely declines, and the minute they are in the clear, they make their way up to Blaine's room, the smaller boy dragging it out as he chatters with Kurt, making his family believe that it was just a regular day...

...until they are in the safe confines of his room and the boy's mouth is pressed tightly against Kurt's collarbone, barely exposed by the coverage of Kurt's Alexander McQueen sweater, which is stretched down, "Stunning," Blaine mumbles as he fights against the harsh fabric keeping their skin apart.

Kurt groans, "Oh, God, I love you."

He can hear Blaine smirk as he straightens, dancing over to sit on his bed, his back straight against the headboard. Kurt is still leaning against the door, stupefied at Blaine's beauty.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" Blaine smirks.

Kurt giggles childishly, before running across the room and pouncing on top of Blaine.

(-)

Hours later, as they lay together silently, Blaine lifts his arm from Kurt's bare waist and intertwines their fingers, clutching them like a lifeline. He whispers this to Kurt, who giggles quietly, "Where would I be without you, my love?" He grins at the dark haired boy, turning so they were facing each other, their hands twisted tight between them.

"You would be dead." Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's hair, "You told me one time, that if I wasn't hear, you would've killed yourself."

Kurt stares at him for a long moment, contemplating, "I probably would be."

"And I," Blaine interrupts, "would be desvastated if that happened to you. Even if I didn't know you. Someone who loses themself to bullying or low self-esteem does not deserve to die. They deserve someone who loves them." Blaine pulls Kurt closer.

"Have I told you I love you?" Kurt whispers, staring at Blaine's natural perfection.

"Plenty of times." Blaine confirms, "Have I ever told you that I would go to the end of the earth for you? That I yearn for you every time you're not by my side? That I think of you from the moment that I wake up to the minute I go to bed? That I dream of you? That you are the most gorgeous, beautiful person to ever walk the earth? That-"

"Blaine." Kurt whispers, tears filling his eyes, "I definitely love you."

"Good," Blaine giggles, nudging his nose against Kurt's, "Because I'm going to make sure that I spend the rest of my life with you, from now, until the day I die."

And they did, spite their bickering and banter and the beautiful children that were brought into their lives. And from that moment on, in that bed in the Anderson home, they were never separated.

They were intertwined.

_~fin.~_

**[ This fic is bipolar. But I still love it. R&R please :) ]**


End file.
